Hamingju með afmælið
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "No es mi culpa que no sepan abrir la puerta cuando alguien toca, por cierto gratulerer med dagen, bror" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. 7.7

* * *

><p>Se removió entre sus sabanas al escuchar el sonido de la lluvia contra su ventana y se despertó al escuchar un trueno, se sentó en la cama y movió la cortina que estaba mas cerca, observando como la lluvia caía sin cesar fuera de su casa, se levanto de su cama y se puso un abrigo, pues hacia mucho mas frio de lo habitual.<p>

"Feliz cumpleaños" Escucho a Mr. Puffin que estaba sentado en el suelo, mirándolo con curiosidad. "Tengo hambre" Comenzó a volar cerca de su dueño.

"No tengo comida en estos momentos" Gruño Islandia, buscando el teléfono.

Lo encontró y comenzó a teclear un número de teléfono, comenzó a desesperarse más pues este tardo un poco en contestar.

"_¿Hej?_" Escucho una voz perezosa desde el otro lado de la bocina.

"_¿…Danmörk?_ ¡¿Qué haces en la casa de _Noregur_?" Exclamo Islandia con algo de sorpresa.

"¡_Tillykke med fødselsdagen, Island_!" Felicito el danés con emoción.

"_Já_, ¿Dónde esta _Noregur_?" Pregunto desinteresado Islandia, pero a la vez algo feliz por que Dinamarca lo había recordado.

"Sigue dormido" Reía al ultimo, hasta que grito de dolor. "_Norge_, ¡no me golpees!" Se quejaba el mayor.

"Dame el teléfono" Escucho la voz de su hermano, no podría saber si estaba enojado o no.

"_¿…Hello? ¿Bror?_" Escucho de nuevo la voz de Noruega del otro lado de la bocina.

"_Noregur…_"

"_Gratulerer med dagen, bror_" Interrumpió este.

"_Já_, llamaba para decirles que no quiero una fiesta"

"¡¿P-Pero por que…?" Escucho la inconformidad del danés. "Siempre las hacemos, ¡es nuestra tradición!"

"¿Acaso no escuchas la tormenta que esta fuera de mi casa? _Hálfviti_" Rodaba los ojos y se dirigía a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar.

"¡Eso no impedirá al Rey del Norte de Europa! Estaremos ahí en una hora"

Escucho como Noruega golpeaba a Dinamarca para que lo dejara hablar. "¿Seguro que no quieres una fiesta?"

"…Muy seguro" Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

"Esta bien...Adiós, bror" Colgó la llamada.

"Entonces, ¿Qué dijo?" Murmuro el danés algo aburrido, jugando con el rulo del noruego.

"No quiere una fiesta" Noruega dejo el celular en la mesa y miro a Dinamarca.

"Pero aun así iremos, ¿no?" Preguntaba curioso el danés.

"No"

"¡Pero una simple lluvia no nos detendrá! El Rey del Norte de Europa no lo aceptara" Se levantaba de la cama y buscaba sus ropas. "Llamare a los demás"

Mientras que Islandia terminaba de comer su cereal y de alimentar a Mr. Puffin, regreso a su habitación cambiarse de ropa y se aseguro de que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, pues las tormentas le daban algo de miedo.

Camino hacia la sala y prendió la chimenea, pues había comenzado a darle frio y no quería ponerse un abrigo, se sentó algo aburrido en un sofá abrazando sus piernas con aire aburrido.

Giro su cabeza para ver el teléfono, ¿podría llamarle a Dinamarca y decirle si podría hacerle compañía? O tal vez a Suecia, Finlandia o Noruega… No quería quedar en ridículo frente a su hermano así que trato de olvidar esa idea.

Mientras tanto, los demás nórdicos se preparaban para sorprender a Islandia.

"¿Dónde esta _Norge_? Creí que vendría" Murmuro el finlandés buscando a su amigo de un lado a otro.

"No quiso venir, dijo que es una idea estúpida… ¡Bueno, dijo que yo era un estúpido!" Exclamo el danés con reproche. "Esa no es una bonita manera para llamarle al Rey del Norte de Europa"

"Calma, _Tanska…_ No es necesario gritar" Le sonreía tímidamente el menor y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

"_Väl_, ¿nos vamos?" Sugirió el sueco.

El par de rubios asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron las cajas que usarían para la fiesta.

"¡Esperemos que_ Island_ nos acepte en su casa!"

"_¡Tanska!_ ¡¿No le avisaste que iríamos?" Regaño Finlandia.

El islandés frunció el ceño, ¿que eran esas voces que se escuchaban afuera de su casa? Decidió asomarse un poco por la ventana y por la lluvia no podía ver nada, decidió ignorarlo y continuar sentado en el sillón, minutos después, cuando su paciencia había llegado a su limite, tomó el teléfono y tecleó el numero de Dinamarca, pero para su mala suerte la conexión no servía, ¡estúpida lluvia! Parecía que no acabaría nunca.

Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde estaba Mr. Puffin? Hace mucho que había desaparecido pero no le había dado importancia.

El de cabello plateado sintió un estremecimiento cuando escucho unos golpes provenientes de la puerta de entrada, con algo de temor se acerco a ella, la abrió lentamente y casi brinca del susto al ver a sus amigos. "¡¿Qué hacen aquí?" Fue lo único que pudo murmurar. "…Se van a resfriar" Se hizo a un lado algo avergonzado para que los nórdicos pudieran pasar.

"¡_Hyvää syntymäpäivää_!" Exclamo un emocionado Finlandia, quien abrazo a Islandia.

"¡Pero _Island_! Te dije que haríamos una fiesta" Menciono el danés, quien estaba escondido detrás del sueco por si el quería golpearlo.

"_Grattis på födelsedagen_" Murmuro Suecia quien posó una mano en la cabeza de Islandia y le sonrió un poco.

"_þakka þér_" Contesto el islandés. "Pueden pasar, menos _Danmörk_"

"¡¿Ah? ¿Y eso por que?"

"Te dije que no quería una…" El menor miro hacia todos lados, ¿Dónde estaba _Noregur_?

Dinamarca aprovecho su distracción para pasar y dejar la caja sobre el suelo. "¿Dónde esta Mr. Puffin?" Miro de un lado a otro. "¿Te lo comiste?" Reía divertido.

"_Tanska…_" Regañaba el finlandés. "No vinimos exactamente para eso, _idiootti_"

"¿D-donde…?" Susurro Islandia.

"¿Huh?" Contestaron los tres nórdicos.

El peliplateado movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y cerro la puerta de golpe. "Que empiece la fiesta" Dijo algo desanimado y comenzó a abrir una de las cajas para sacar su contenido.

"¡Nada de eso! Eres el cumpleañero, nosotros haremos todo" Dijo Dinamarca.

"Pero no quiero que destruyas mi cocina"

"Yo me encargare de eso" Le aseguro Finlandia quien le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Yo cuidare que _Danmark_ no haga nada estúpido" Aclaro el sueco.

"_þakka þér_" El islandés se sentó en el sofá de nuevo y se acurruco para tomar una siesta.

Aunque sin éxito, se limito a observar lo que los demás hacían.

"¿Ya esta listo el pastel?" Escucho la voz de Dinamarca.

"Aun no" Escucho la voz irritada de Finlandia, pues el danés no dejaba de molestarlo en la cocina.

"¿Porqué no?"

"Por que seria mas fácil si ayudaras en otras cosas"

"¿Puedo probar el pastel?"

"Aun no"

"¿Porqué no?...¡Ah! No me golpees" Exclamo el danés, fingiendo indignación. "No es forma de tratar a un rey"

Islandia rodó los ojos ante la discusión que tenían en la cocina, en su cocina, se giro hacia la puerta al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

¿Podría ser Noruega? El islandés alzo una ceja y se levanto del sofá y abrió la puerta lentamente, pero… No había nadie, salió para observar si de verdad había alguien —o algo— pero sin respuesta, el menor suspiro aburrido y entro a la casa cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón, abrazando sus piernas.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Pregunto el danés. "Alguien tocaba la puerta"

"No era nadie"

"¿Seguro?"

Islandia solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y suspirar por última vez. "¿Ya esta todo…?" Cerro su boca al escuchar unos ruidos que provenían por la ventana, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿Qué podría ser entonces?

Dinamarca corrió hacia la ventana para comprobar que no había nadie. "Que extraño"

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto Finlandia quien les hacia compañía a los dos.

"Uh…Nada" Contesto Islandia. "¿Ya esta todo listo?"

El finlandés asintió con la cabeza. "Para eso vine, para avisarles, ¿vamos?" El rubio camino hacia la mesa del comedor para sentarse.

Los demás lo siguieron y se sentaron. "¿Dónde esta…?"

"¿Escucharon ese ruido?" Pregunto Suecia.

"...De seguro es Mr. Puffin" Dijo Islandia mas bien para si mismo que para los demás.

Los cuatro nórdicos saltaron de la impresión al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de entrada siendo abierta de golpe.

"Sverige, ¡ve a ver que es!" Exclamo el danés con algo de miedo.

Este se acomodo los lentes y asintió, se levanto de la silla para averiguar que era.

"_¡Ruotsi!_ N-No…" Sin haberse dado cuenta de cuando, le tomo del codo al mayor para detenerlo. "Q-Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no va _Tanska_?" Miro hacia otra dirección para evitar su sonrojo.

Pero antes de que pudieran contestar, un flash los cegó por unos momentos. "Debieron ver la expresión en sus rostros" Escucharon la voz de Noruega, quien guardaba su cámara en el bolsillo de su abrigo y lo colgaba sobre una silla.

"_¡Norge!_ Así que eras tu, ¡eso no es justo!" Se quejaba Dinamarca.

"No es mi culpa que no sepan abrir la puerta cuando alguien toca, por cierto _gratulerer med dagen, bror_"

"_þakka þér, bróðir_"

* * *

><p>omg. soy demaciado fail que publique este fic con mucho retraso. pff <p>


End file.
